Never Meant to Happen
by Dragon-Orb
Summary: Warning! Contains small spoilers and more importantly,incest. If you can't deal with it, please don't read. An alternate scene fanfic for PoTC2:Deadman's Chest. The pairing should be obvious now. : Light lemon. Better summary inside. Read and Review!


_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything besides this really really bad idea I call a fic. shudders Sometimes my own writings scare me. --;; -_gets over it-_ oh well. :)

_**!BIG WARNING! If you didn't figure it out from the summary that said WillxBootstrap, this fic contains INCEST. **So, if you have a problem with reading it, please leave. If you flame me just on account of the pairing, I will be forced to laugh at your ineptitude in reading the large warning. You have been warned! Thank you._

**_WARNING! Contains one spoiler. If you haven't seen the movie then it might spoil a bit of the plot for you, mostly the presense of Bootstrap Bill._**

Notes: This fic was written as a challenge for and from a dear friend of mine. We decided that we didn't write enough and are now sending challenges back and forth. Alas, she is an evil witch who knows me all to well and sent me this one knowing that it was 1-not the normal genre I write (I write anime fics) and 2- that I don't write incest (her enjoyment of that genre still throws me sometimes -_shakes head-_) Anyway, so this little beast is what spawned from her slightly twisted brain and came into being from my hands...err..words...typing. Whatever.  
I do realize that there is a greater possibility of me getting horribly horribly flamed for this but hey, you only live once._ -grin-_ Feel free to review as you see fit. If you liked it great, tell me. It would be nice to know that others can appriciate my uhh...twisted style.

Many apologies for spelling mistakes and the OOC-ness of the characters. I blame it on only seeing the movie once and having to work from my shoddy memory. Hope you can forgive me. -sniffles and looks cute-

Here was the challenge;

Series: Pirates of the Carribean 2  
Pairing: WillxBootstrap  
Rating Max: R  
Length: 2000 words max  
Must include:  
1-Jones Watching  
2-Sap  
3-NO physical bondage (so no rape)  
4-Must be on the Dutchman  
5-Cannon timeline  
Note: can be a dream or illusion. Bootstrap can be human in appearance

And now,on with the fic!

_Never Meant To Happen  
_(an altered ending to the dice duel scene)  
words:approx. 1863  
July 17th,2006

Bootstrap stared at his son as the cups were lifted and with a heavy heart he looked away as Jones' laughter filled the air. "7 fives. Looks like you'll be serving on my ship for a long time lad." A small grin twitched the corner of his inhuman mouth as Will bit his lip lightly but said nothing. "What's the matter young Turner? Don't like the deal you made now?"

"There is nothing wrong with my wager, Captain Jones and I have no intention of backing out." Will sat up straighter in his seat, holding onto his pride as only a true honest man could. Jones looked at him, his victorious grin now showing in his eyes.

"Never did I doubt that, young Turner, but I thought perhaps you'd like to change the bet?"

Will's eyes narrowed, "No thank you, Capt. Jones. The wager was made in full knowledge of the consequences and I WILL hold up my end of it," Jones turned once, regarding the gathered crew and more specifically the boy's father.

"I was just contemplating..." he whirled fast, gripping Bootstrap in his malformed hand "YOU weren't invited to the game, yet you entered it. And lost to me. As well as he did" He dropped Bootstrap before Will and pinned him there with a glance. The man didn't even try to raise himself off the deck. "You deserve punishment as much as he does; you for insolence to my authority and him for daring me to a game with the prize being something I already have.." Will glared defiantly at him for that and Jones' mind turned faster and he smirked a crooked grin at his mind's deviousness. The captain moved again, the thump of his leg echoing hollowly on the deck with each step he took. Coming complete circle he caught Will's eye and was not surprised at the unimpressed look he was receiving. 'Ah, but you'll hate me more after this.' "Aright, new deal my two Turners. I'll let your precociousness off this time" he looked to Bootstrap to make sure he understood this was not an option and he was not likely to get the reprieve every again. He dropped the older ones gaze as he focused on the younger, changing his voice back from the dark undertone it had adopted to its normal pitch "and I'll return you're bargained time serving on my ship if..."

"If what?" Will asked, cursing himself inside for sounding interested. If the captain of the infamous Dutchman was offering a new deal, you could be guaranteed it would be worse then the original.

"if..." Jones continued, pleased with he show he was about to start, "you and your partner in crime would be so kind as to entertain us.."

"...entertain..." Bootstrap drawled. He knew that phrase. He tried to turn around and warn Will but a swift kick from the captain sent him sprawling to the other side of crowd.

"What do you say boy?"

"If I...we.." Will corrected, knowing he had to get the details of the new bargain right the first time,

"entertain you, then you will forget about my offer and show my father leniency?" Jones' quick laughter did little to dispel his uneasy but Jones nodded. "Alright then, what do we have to do?" A round of lewd chuckles flew through the gathered crowd and Bootstrap managed to throw off one of his mates and get across to Will.

"No, Will. Don't agree." Bootstrap huffed, turning one eye to Davy Jones as he sucked air into his dead lungs. "He has a horrible taste in entertainment." He found himself spun around and looking into the face of his tormentor. "Don't make him do this. Please, spare the boy that much..."

"Spare him that much? You make it sound as if I have no heart" Jones' laughter rang again, followed by that of his undead crew and with a tone that was as deadly calm as the sea he sailed he replied. "I had no intention of doing anything to him...you were." Bootstrap's eyes went wide and him mouth flapped open like a dying fish on land as Jones ushered both him and will into the lower deck.

Consciousness kicked back in and he fought to free himself from the inhuman mass or at least distract them enough to free Will. But as he glanced around the boy was nowhere to be seen. Breathing a sigh of relief he left himself be pushed through the doors to the large mess hall, now a ruin of its former glory, and into the cleared space in the middle.

"Though you could cheat me out of a hard-working soul, did you Bill Turner?" The master of the sea's voice rang clear over the gathered crew. "I don't take lightly to people interfering in my gambles. You should have known that. But I guess you'll have to learn the hard way.." with a quick shove he was forced into the clearing and his eyes widened again as he found Will slightly dazed sprawled on the floor in front of Jones without a stitch of clothing. He looked to his shaken son and then to his master, a plea already forming on his lips, but it was cut off as Jones' tentacles flared around his mouth in amusement and he whispered low. "Either you do it or I get someone else too. And I can guarantee they won't be nearly as gentle as you could be."

The remark slapped him in the face and he felt helplessness filled him again. 'No...it's just like before...'

"Well then, Bill Turner, will you do the honours of teaching him for me?" Jones' voice was thick with amusement and smug glee as he thumped backwards into his waiting chair. Bill cursed low, feeling stupid for not guessing that he, and the entire crew, would watch the entire ordeal. Slowly, as if in a dream, albeit a horrible one, he approached his naked son. Will turned to him, lifting his eyes to his father as he approached,

"What's going on? What kind of entertainment does Davy Jones want." He watched as Bill dropped down beside him and Will hurriedly looked around for something to cover himself with but a low sigh made him turn his attention back.

"No use looking for something, he won't allow it until the deed's done."

"What deed?" Will voice rose in curiosity and uneasiness as the crew made the circle around them larger yet they seemed to crowd in...as if they were a ring of spectators for a fight. The thought of having to face his father in combat scared him. It must have shown, for Bootstrap laid a comforting hand on his bare thigh.

"No William, we won't be fighting. He wants another sort of entertainment..." he voice grew distant as his mind ran over the next words in his head. "he wants me to take you."

'Take me.' Will thought before voicing the question out loud. Surely Jones wouldn't be letting him off the ship that easily, not after the rather large show he had put on top-side about punishing them both. Impossible. Slowly the words turned over and the second meaning surfaced causing Will to blink up at his sire in confusion. "You mean...?"

"Yes Will. I'm sorry lad, but it's better this way." Bootstrap was already dropping his breaches as he spoke having already shed himself of the last remains of the shirt he wore. Now naked he dropped back to his knees and replaced the hand on Will's leg. "I'm sorry.." he trailed as he leaned in, capturing his young son's lips in a kiss. He held it for a moment, reveling in the experience of another's living flesh against his half-dead body and used the momentary confusion to push Will on his back. He tried to ignore the jeers of the crowd and again he looked to his captain, pleading silently to be allowed to save some semblance of the boy's pride. No mercy could be seen in those dark liquid orbs and Bootstrap sighed deeply before returning to Will's complacent lips. Obviously the situation hadn't sunk in yet as Will made no move to fight him or speak. 'It was for the best anyway.' Bill reasoned as he broke the kiss.

Carefully Bill moved himself into position, having only been with Will's mother his grasp of sexual positions was limited as was his knowledge but he felt it to be best to take him on his back were the pain would be hopefully less. 'At least,' he thought as he ran his water-logged hands down his boy's sides and hips and then finally over his manhood 'I won't need anything to help. The water in my body should be more then enough.' As gently as he could while keeping a fast enough pace for him observers he pushed a finger into Will entrance. Grimacing as the boy winced hard he leaned over, pulling Will up a bit to kiss him lightly before burying his head into Will's long brown hair. "I'm so sorry." he whispered gently. As he added another slickened finger he was surprised to find Will's arms twining around his neck.

"I understand." Will returned, groaning lightly as a spot deep inside him was brushed. "I know why you're doing this." Will pulled back to look his sire in the eye. "And honestly, I'd rather you than anyone."

A small smile graced the half-dead man's lips as he saw the emotion behind those blue eyes. "I love you, son." He said low as he removed his 2 fingers to replace them with something harder and wetter. He groaned, overwhelmed with the feeling of something he never would have thought he'd experience again, less with his own flesh and blood.

"I love you too father" The two exchanged looks of understanding and growing passion as they gave themselves up to the heat of the moment and closeness that was unattainable any other way.

X-X-X

Davy Jones walked silently, contemplating his decision. Had that really been worth the virginity of that young boy and the utter torment that the honorable sailor would have to carry for the rest of his existence? He stopped, looking out on the dark and stormy sea. Yes, it was worth it. 'Love has no place in this world anymore.' he thought to himself as his living beard fished the double ended key from it's hiding place. "Love is an unworthy emotion. Something that can be sacrificed at the right price and for the right cause." Slowly he flipped the key over in his hand, seeming to contemplate its worth over the sea's then suddenly with lightening speed he flung himself around, one hand gripping his cane while the other claw-like appendage opened and closed spasticly. He moved into the barracks, his hard leg making not a sound. He stopped at the foot of the cot where the two Turners slept, the younger wrapped in his sire's embrace. "But then again," he spoke softly to their sleeping forms, watching young Will mumble and turn in his sleep only to have Bill pull him close again. "love can be found in the strangest of places, and in the weirdest of joinings." Turning back around he hobbled through the crowded space, his beard clutching protectively the key to his heart.

End

Leave me a review if you can, I'd love to know what others opinions of this is. Thanks in advance


End file.
